A memory told and falling stars
by ArtemisDragonheart13
Summary: A young maximal recalls her past as she sits with her leader and mentor, optimus primal. She tells him of her past and the dark part there of. And she faces a new problem in her future, love... and Megatron
1. Chapter 1 Truth is like a rock

A transformers beast wars/beast machines fanfiction

_Title: _A memory told and falling stars

_Summary: _A young maximal recalls her past as she sits in the presence of her leader and mentor, optimus primal. She tells him of her past and how she came to be in his ranks. And she reveals the dark part of her past to him. And she faces a new problem in her immediate future, love,… And Megatron

_Author's Note:_ This is my first ever story and I'm currently re writing it from my original version, so please go easy on me, no flames please. Any constructive criticism appreciated.

My OC's include the main character, Arya and her friends Silver storm, Sphinx and raven, and a few guards Drake, Saber, Tragon and Whirlwind. Rated for safety, may have slight sexual themes later on and violence.

If you don't like Beast machines or Beast wars don't read.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro, I own only my OC's.

POV's are in bold.

* * *

**In the Predacon bace; Megatron's quarters:**

Megatron was pacing agitatedly back and forth in his room. The computer monitor from his desk lay smashed on the floor, a result of another of his uncontrolled temper tantrums and a raging headache from losing to those insufferable maximals yet again. He growled loudly in anger his tail lashing from side to side. His bi pedal mode changed slightly to include his tail as a result of being half organic.

**"I can't believe those fools let those organic pests beat them. My plan was perfect", he growled.**

**And yet... that girl.**

**Not too long into the battle, Primal and his pets had been surrounded by my troops, when a dark figure rose from the horizon to strike down my air force with unimaginable ease.**

**A slender blue dragonet, whose name is a mystery to me. Who is she and why does she seem so familiar? I must find out if I'm to keep my sanity.**

**His tail lashed out in anger, knocking his desk chair over.**

There was a knock on his door. "Go away!" He yelled. "I'm in no mood to be bothered."

"But my Lord Megatron, I have found the information you required", said the droid. Megatron went to the door and opened it. "This better be important", growled megatron and followed the droid to the throne room tail still lashing irritably.

But he couldn't keep his mind off how her midnight scales glittered as she flew... He shook his head and focused on the droid in front of him. they went into the throne room and walked over to the monitors where the information was being displayed.

He smiled. It's exactly what he'd been looking for.

* * *

**Secret underground Maximal base:**

The Predacons can't track them while they are in beast mode. That's why they stay perpetually in beast mode to stay hidden and only transform when they need to battle.

Arya was lying on a rock in her dragon mode trying to get warm, but it wasn't the same as lying in the warm sun. She shifted uncomfortably around and groaned.

"What's the matter arya?", asked optimus walking over to her.

"Can't sleep.", she grumbled. "This rock is too uncomfortable and not nearly warm enough for my liking.", she mumbled.

"I know it's not the same as you are used to Arya, but we all have to make sacrifices some time in our lives. And yours is a comfortable rock.", he chuckled. I smiled at his humor.

"You're right Optimus. I can always find a softer bit of ground to sleep on. I guess I'm just so used to sun bathing, its hard to forget that habit."

He smiled "Its alright Arya. I know how you feel. It happons to me sometimes as well."

She smiled back, but it faded and she looked down as a sad memory came to mind.

"Is something wrong, Arya?", Optimus asked gently.

Arya looked up at him. "Actually Optimus, there is something i need to tell you." She took a deap breath. "My name isn't just Arya. My full name is Aryanna."

Optimus stared at her in shock... "Is... Is it really true? Afer all these years. I never thought I'd see you again."

To be continued...

* * *

_Author's Note:_ This is my first ever story and I'm currently re writing it from my original version, so please go easy on me, no flames please. Any constructive criticism appreciated. And i will probably be writing another story some time with my closest friend Sharlet seekerlet. so keep an eye out


	2. Chapter 2 Her past

A transformers beast wars/beast machines fanfiction

_Title:_ A memory told and falling stars Chapter2

_Summary:_ A young maximal recalls her past as she with her leader and mentor, optimus primal. She tells him of her past and how she came to be in his ranks. And she reveals the dark part of her past to him. And she faces a new problem in her future, love,… And Megatron

_Author's Note: _Again this is my first ever story and I'm currently re writing it from my original version, so please go easy on me, no flames please. Any constructive criticism appreciated. PS, I'm open to suggestions if anyone has any :3

My OC's include the main character, Arya and her friends Silver storm, Sphinx and raven, and a few guards Drake, Saber, Tragon and Whirlwind. Rated for safety, may have violence, language and slight sexual themes later on.

If you don't like Beast machines or Beast wars don't read. This is the only warning

_Disclaimer:_ Like I said I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro, I own only my OC's.

* * *

**Chapter2 Her past**

**Secret underground maximal base:**

**He could not believe his eyes. Here in front of him was the daughter of one of his closest friends whom he thought perished during the end of the grate war on the planet Earth.**

**She had grown so much it was hard to believe. And such a magnificent fighter. Surely she could be a match for perhaps even Megatron himself... NO! He should not think that. Only as a team would they take Megatron down. No one person is strong enough to face megatron alone. He himself barely survived the last time he fought him.**

**They must be ever vigilant if they want to restore Cybertron to its its once organic state.**

"Optimus", said aryanna. "I never told you the whole story of how i came to be among your ranks."

"I've never told anyone this, for fear they would have thought of me as being mentally unstable.. I witnessed my parents' death... by the hands of Megatron"

She looked off into the distance as if she was seeing what happened that day rite in front of her.

"it was many years ago... Somewhere during the middle of the time of the war, my parents were called from cybertron for back-up. The maximals were outnumbered at the time and desperately needed the help. I, at the time, was too young to be left alone and my parents were forced to take me with them."

"I never knew." said Optimus sadly.

Aryanna nodded. "My parents fought on the front lines, while i grew up on the secondary base camp... I stayed in the medic section of the camp, where i was taken into apprenticeship by the CMO(chief medical officer). When ever injured warriors were brought in, I was there assisting the medics. But my training extended beyond just first aid. I was trained in hand to hand combat, but my parents had left strict instructions that i was not to be let near any form of gun... For what reason? I never knew." She sighed as she recalled the sounds and smells of the camp. It was something that you couldn't just forget about.

"Your parents were great warriors." said Optimus gently. "I fought along side them many times and regarded them as my friends. I believe that they didn't want you growing up with all that violence and loosing your sense of self, but they didn't want you to be defenseless either."

Aryanna looked up at Optimus and smiled sadly. "Unfortunately that didn't go the way they wanted..."

"Very few bots ever faced megatron and lived. My parents were of those few... Years passed and the war grew more fierce. I was now 15 Earth years old and could take care of myself. I learned how to track and to hunt with a bow, light a fire and make shelter in case something happened and i had to survive on my own... And something did happen.." Her face hardened with anger and sorrow. "The secondary base was built half way up a mountain to make it easier to defend. It also gave a vantage point from which to view part of the battlefield."

"That's when it happened... Megatron had found our base and was attacking it heavily. All of the warriors and soldiers were called to take defensive actions, but it was too late... Megatron had the base surrounded and an intense battle broke out... My... my mother got caught in the crossfire and was badly injured."

"My father charged into the fray to try to rescue her,.. But megatron cut him down before he got a chance.. He thrust his sword through his chest, killing him instantly and adding more energon to the already soaked ground... My mother died of her wounds. A much kinder death... I will never forget the screams of terror, the smell of the metalic eneron... Or the look on Megatron's face when he killed my father."

Optimus looked both shocked and sad at what she had to have gone through. He moved to sit next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I felt frozen," She continued. "My mind started to fog as i watched our side being slaughtered... By some miracle I managed to snap myself out of it and ran for my tent. I grabbed what i could and ran into the thick jungle. Never looking behind me, for fear of being followed, I ran and i ran until I could barely stay upright."

"I had no idea where i was, or cared at that moment... It finally started to sink in that i would never see my family again.. I broke down crying and fell to my knees. I stayed there for hours and it began to rain."

"I pulled myself together long enough to stumble across a cave, in which I took shelter. I made the cave my home and quickly adapted to the new environment... Months passed and i was living off what the land could provide, but little did i know that this was just the beginning of my journey and that another surprise lay just ahead on my path..."

To be continued...

* * *

Cliffhanger..

_Author's Note: _Sorry i couldn't make the page too long and i still have a lot more to write.  
I have classes again and will update as soon as possible. Thank you for the awesome reviews so far and please tell me what you think. No flames please.


	3. Chapter 3 Changes along the way

A memory told and falling stars Chapter3

hey everyone. chap 3 is up hope you like it

Author's Note: Again this is my first ever story so go easy on me and no flames please. Any constructive criticism appreciated. Any one welcome to read and review. PS, I'll take a suggestion or two if anyone has any.

My OC's include the main character, Arya and her friends Silver storm, Sphinx and raven, and a few guards Drake, Saber, Tragon and Whirlwind. Rated for safety, may have violence, language and slight sexual themes later on.

The oc's that will be appearing in this chap are; Drake, Saber, Tragon and Whirlwind.

If you don't like Beast machines or Beast wars don't read. This is the only warning

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Transformers'( they belong to Hasbro), only my OC's.

comm: silent = *...*

normal =#...#

speaking= "..."

thoughts= /.../

Quote inside sentence ='...'

* * *

**Chapter 3 Changes along the way**

**Predicon base:**

Megetron was pacing his throne room, contemplating the new information that has come to light. The tip of his tail flicking slightly as he thought.

"Hmmmmmmm... Interesting." He stopped pacing and faced the darkened comm monitor. "Are you absolutely sure that you found it?" Megatron asked the dark figure.

"Positive." was it's only reply.

Megatron gave his signature, sinister smirk. "Excellent work my spy."

"Those organics won't know whats happening until its too late." he gave a dark chuckle.

For a moment the screen flashed with silver eyes and a fanged smile before the com disconnected.

"Oh, they'll be surprised all right. But not as surprised as you, Megatron." the dark figure laughed evilly.

* * *

**Secret maximal base:**

Aryanna looked up at Optimus. "After living in that cave for a few months, I became used to depending on myself. I gathered fruit and nuts when i needed(being part dragon allows her to digest organic material) and I did not need to worry about water, because there was a spring inside the cave."

Optimus smiled "I remember. That's where you were found by my friend Rhinox and a few of our younger soldiers. You gave them quite a fright" he laughed.

Aryanna laughed as well. "Yeah, I felt so embarrassed afterwords"

"It was 5 months after i found the cave..."

_I was sunbathing on a rock just outside the cave, when i heard the rustling of leaves and footsteps somewhere off in the jungle. I jumped up, thinking the predacons had come back. Grabbing a leafy branch, that I used for a broom, I swept away what i could of my tracks as i retreated into the cave. I quickly covered the embers of my fire with sand and hid at the back of the cave, behind a pile of boulders. Hoping to Primus they didn't find me._

_After a few moments i heard voices coming towards the cave..._

_'Sir, do you really think there are any survivors left? I mean, it's been 5 months since the attack on the second base camp and we,ve only foun.' A young male voice asked._

_'Do not loose faith so quickly Tragon.' Answered an older and deeper male voice(Rhinox)._

_'Sir!' another young male voice yelled. 'I think i found evidence of someone living here.'_

_'Good work, Whirlwind.' Said the older male again. From what I heard I guessed that he was their leader._

_I heard crunching noises as their footsteps came onto the the rocky ground and entered the cave._

_'Look, Rhinox sir! A fireplace!' One said excitedly. 'Someone must live here. And there's bedding, hand made tools, food packs, a backpack... This must be a survivor's camp!'_

_'Your right, Saber.' replied Rhinox (older male). 'Spread out men. He or she can't be far, the rocks around the fireplace are still warm. Probably put out only minutes ago.'_

_I heard them moving closer to the back of the cave and my spark started hammering against its chamber. Who were they? Maximals, or Predacons? Friend or foe? I drew the silver dagger, that used to belong to my mother, from its scabbard around my waist. I counted 5 sets of footsteps._

_/Five against one... How do I get myself into these situations?/ I cursed myself silently and didn't notice one of the mechs spotting me when he came behind the rocks._

_I looked up and screamed making him scream in fright as well. 'Brother!' He yelled_

_'DRAKE! I'm coming bro!' Yelled Saber._

_I quickly scrambled to my feet and tried to run for it... I didn't make it._

_I was suddenly caught in a net. 'Let me go!' I cried_

_'Calm down, we're not going to hurt you.' Said Rhinox gently._

_I looked up at him and saw the maximal simbol on his chest and relaxed. 'There now.' He said smiling and took the net off me._

_I smiled. 'You have no idea how glad I am to see another maximal again' i sighed with relief._

_'I can imagine.', he chuckled and helped me up._

__Aryanna shook her head and laughed. "It feels like an eternity ago."

Optimus smiled gently. "It does."

"I made so many friends when they took me back to the maximal primary encampment. Sphinx... Lion with eagle wings, just like her name sake. Always bouncy and silly... Raven... A raven like her name sake, but with falcon wings and talons. A little goth, but a really sweet and shy person. I miss them so much. And silverstorm. My best friend. He was like a big brother. He showed me around camp on my first day. We trained together and shared a tent with Raven and Sphinx. He always looked out for us.."

"You really miss them, don't you?" asked Optimus sympathetically.

I nodded. "I wish i could see them again."

"You will, someday." said Optimus wisely.

He didn't know how soon someday would be...

* * *

SPOILER ALERT! In the next chap I'll be bringing in Aryanna's best friends, Raven and Sphinx!

Author's Note: Hope you like the story. Chap 4 still in the works. please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4 Those you seem to know

A memory told and falling stars Chapter4

hey everyone, im sorry i was away for so long. i got major writers block and had to study for exams. a heads up for next time. my holidays start a week late and end a week late. On a happier note, chap 4 is up! hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it ;D

Pease read and review, no flames please. Any constructive criticism appreciated. PS, I'll take a suggestion or two if anyone has any. And feel free to PM me, i don't bite ;) I'd love to hear ideas or just chat in general.

My OC's include the main character, Arya and her friends Silver storm, Sphinx and raven, and a few guards Drake, Saber, Tragon and Whirlwind (Just had an idea for a new fem, her name is snow-cat and im not telling who her mate is, yet. That'll come up perhaps in the next chap). Rated for safety, may have violence, language and slight sexual themes later on.

If you don't like Beast machines or Beast wars don't read. This is the only warning

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Transformers they belong to Hasbro), only my OC's.

silent comm*...*

normal comm#...#

speaking"..."

thoughts/.../

Quote inside sentence'...'

P.S. : Most of Megatron's lower ranking guards are assigned numbers by which they are identified

* * *

**Chapter 4, Those you seem to know**

"OPTIMUS!" screeched rattrap as he skidded to a halt in front of us... "I was... In m.. m m... his computer system... hacked in... his plan... its horrible! He's gonna he's gonna gonna...*faints from hyperventilating*

Optimus looked worriedly at his friend and gently picked him up. Rattrap's whiskers twitched slightly as Optimus carried him over to the other side of the cave where cheetor entered moments later.

"What happened?" asked optimus as cheetor sat down panting in front of us with nightscream landing rite behind him.

"Rattrap managed to hack into... one of megatron's computer systems... while we were on recon and started freaking out when he got into the files..." cheetor explained in between pants.

"He completely flipped out. We couldn't get any thing sensible out of him. He said it was too important and we raced back here." finished Nightscream.

"Hmmm. It wouldn't be the first time he has overreacted." said a female voice from above us.

Everyone looked up to see Blackarachnia gliding down from the ceiling using her spider silk.

Aryanna smiled. "Have you been there this whole time, Blacky?"

"Well you know i can't resist when you start telling your stories." said the she spider with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Besides, you always have the most enthralling tales to tell." she gave a spider equivalence of a fanged smile as she lightly touched down onto the ground next to them.

"Well, Blackarachnia, you know just as well as i do that we can't overlook anything when it comes to Megatron." said optimus looking serious. "If what Megatron is planning has this effect on rattrap, then we must investigate immediately and stop him from carrying it out."

"Your right Optimus." we all said together. "Now all we have to do is wake up labrat." said arya and gave a mischievous smile.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Rattrap wailed as he shot up from the ground whiskers twitching wildly and eyes bugging out.

Everyone laughed. "Glad to see your alright rattrap." said optimus smiling. "Now. What is megatron's plan?"

* * *

**10 minutes later above ground**

"Rat? Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Arya nervously and glanced around as they were walking through an old ally way in their usual beast modes.

"Since when have I ever failed you guys?" Rattrap asked with a slight hurt note to his voice.

"Uhhhhh... Do you want the full list?" Blackarachnia asked from her spot on the wall above us.

"I wasn't asking **you**." said rattrap pointedly.

"This is no time for arguments." said optimus sternly. "We must get to the location of the captives and free them before megatron gets to them."

"You're right optimus, sorry." said Rattrap and continued to.

We kept walking for what seemed like an hour until we got to a cleared area among the buildings and saw a huge purple energy dome with 3 animals trapped in it. A raven, a female lion and what appeared to be a gryphon.

Arya gasped and stopped dead in her tracks, making cheetor walk strait into her. It can't be!" she said shocked.

"Arya, what is it?" asked cheetor looking around alarmed until he saw the dome. "Do you know them?" he asked seeing the beast machines and his ears perked forward.

"Yes! Yes! It's Raven, Sphinx and Silver storm, my best friends! It can only be them" she gushed. "We have to get them out!"

"And that's exactly what we are going to do." said optimus. "But first we have to take out those two guards on the other side of the dome."

"Wow, only two?" said blackarachnia. "Huh. Guess mega-but didn't think we'd be a threat this time."

"Yeah, looks like he's loosing his touch." said nightscream as he perched on a ledge.

"Alright, Blackarahnia, you and Cheetor take out the one on the right. Arya and I shall take out the one on the left, while Rattrap and Nightscream work on deactivating that dome from the control panel located on that rooftop." Said optimus as he pointed to the building across from us.

We all nodded and split into our teams. Blackarachnia went back up the wall and she and cheetor sneaked around the right side of the dome while optimus and arya proceeded around the left.

As arya and optimus drew nearer to the guards they heard them talking.

_"Damn, this is gonna be a long night 324." the one predacon guard said to the other._

_"You said it 468... I have no idea why Megatron would want these three runts. Their not even as big as that blue dragon that He wants captured so badly."_

_"And speaking of which... Check out feather head." he said laughing and pointed to the dome._

The black gryphon was charging at the dome and slamming his shoulder into it repeatedly, only for the dome's energy field to give him a painful shock every time he made contact with it. The gryphon shrieked in anger, but it was muffled by the barrier that contained him and his two companions.

Arya felt her spark pulse faster and the pit of her tank churn with molten anger, that threatened to burn her from within as she watched the cruel guards laughing at her trapped friends.

Suddenly the guard on the rite was pulled into the darkness leaving the other stunned and confused. That was their chance and arya and optimus sprang forward, knocking out the guard and shorting his systems.

Nightscream picked up Rattrap and flew him up to the roof of the building where the control panel to the energy dome was. Rattrap was soon plugged in and hacking away at the encryption's to the dome and a few moments later the dome's force field started to flicker and went out, releasing the trapped beast machines.

"ARYA!" the lion squealed and pounced onto her, sending them both tumbling down. She then proceeded to lick Arya's face as she held onto her with her paws in a kind of hug. "Thank Primus! We thought we were gonners for sure! I missed you so so so so soooo much Arie. I never thought I'd see you again and now your here and we're together again!" she practically wailed and held onto arya tighter.

Arya laughed and hugged back. "I missed you too Sphinx."

"Raven get over here and help me hug arya." sphinx pleaded to the raven that was calmly watching them.

The raven shook her head."Calm down sphinx, its not the end of the world." she said and rolled her eyes.

"But I still want a hug." Whimpered Sphinx and gave Raven the biggest pair of sad kitten eyes you'd ever seen in your life.

Raven groaned. "Oh for Primus sake. Alright alright alright. I'm coming." she grumbled and went over and wrapped her wings around her friends. Sphinx smiled in triumph and cuddled into them.

"I don't mean to interrupt this happy reunion, but I think you forgot someone." said the gryphon smirking.

"Silver Storm!" Laughed arya and bounded over to him. "I can't believe you guys are here. I didn't think I'd see you again"

"Same here." said silver storm a smile stretching the corners of his beak.

Optimus prime and his team came over and soon everyone was introduced. "We better be heading back before Megatron sends more guards. We don't want to be caught out in the open." said optimus. Everyone agreed and they proceeded to head back.

* * *

A dark, hulking shadow watched from the top of a weathered roof as the maximals and their new allies retreated back down the old ally way, that would eventually lead them underground and to safely... Or so they think.

The shadow rose from its crouching position and spread its massive leathery wings, dust clinging to them from years of disuse.

It silently took to the skies and flew back to Megatron's dark Citadel to deliver the message to his master.

The maximals would fall from within...

* * *

(i'm sorry for updating so late. my classes kept me really busy and i had to study for my exams. i didnt want to leave you all hanging for too long so i quickly finished this chap. hope you enjoy it.)


End file.
